Make People Wiki/Layout
Main Page | Introduction | Help | Layouts | Templates | Categories | Rules Okay so this is a wiki where you make a bunch of different things so here's a list of all the different layouts and some guidelines for each of them. Make sure you insert a property template for each article you make. To learn more see Template Help or the Template tab at the top of the article. ςђคгคςtєг lคץ๏ยt You'll probably be making character layouts more than anything else because you need at least one character to make a story...stories aren't interesting without creatures in them! Worlds are usually inhabited... Character Infobox Your character needs a Character Infobox. The text can be found at the link above. Use it to give some information about your character in short words and phrases. To learn more about this template see Templates. Pictures Your character should have a picture, but it's not mandatory. Upload a picture of your character and put it in the image section of the infobox using the format File:picturename.jpg, png, etc. No, it does not have to be anime. Categories What are your characters? Male or Female? Pirate or princess? Human, elf, mermaid, or some animal? Do they use a weapon? Add "Weapon" and then the name of the weapon such as "Gun," "Dagger," or "Bow and Arrow." No plurals, please. And make sure all the articles you make have your username as one of the categories! That way every article you write is linked in one spot. ʂէօɾყ lმყօմէ The Story Layout is the main page of your story. It will have links to all your chapters and a list of characters among other things. See the link above for a more detailed list. The main page should have the title of your story as its title. Every time you make a new chapter have it on a new page. The title of the page should be the name of the chapter. Categories Every main page should have the categories "Story" and then your username. The main page should also have a category with the name of the story. The chapter pages should have your username and the title of the story. ¢hคptēr lคฯ໐นt A story should have a chapter page for each chapter. If the main page of your story is called Yum then each chapter should be made Yum/Chapter #. Chapter Infobox Each chapter should have this infobox. Categories Each chapter should have the category "Chapter" and your username. It should also have the name of your story (Yum/Chapter 1 would have "Yum" as a category). ωօɾlძ lმყօմէ Although world layouts won't be as common they're still pretty important. The link above takes you to the world layout with details about what each section should be. When making a world page the name should be the name of the world. World Infobox Each world article should have this template. Categories Every world should have the category "World" and your username. It should also have a category with your world name. If your world's name is Fluffy then it should have the category Fluffy. HOWEVER if your articles are centered around a story the category should be the name of the story, NOT the world. ภคtเ๏ภ lคץ๏ยt This is the layout that should be used when creating a nation. A nation is basically a country that is part of a world. Weapon Layout This is the layout you should use if your creating a page for a weapon. Category:Make People Wiki Category:Help Category:Policy